


World's End Holiday

by Ryu_Hiyoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gun Violence, Japanese translation, M/M, SFファンタジー, Soft Apocalypse, Violence, オリジナルキャラクター, スケートしていない師弟, トランスヒューマニズム, 事故による肉体欠損の描写, 事故の描写
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hiyoko/pseuds/Ryu_Hiyoko
Summary: From the original author (translation)いわゆる不思議な終末ものです。需要があるかわからないけど。今後の展開や登場予定のキャラクターを現時点でタグづけしたほうがいいのか、ストーリーが進むごとにタグづけしたほうがいいか悩むけれど、注意書きはちゃんと書き加えるよ。この話の一部は昔見た夢が基になっているから、もし展開がまとまりを欠いていたり変だったりしても許してほしい。人類が絶滅するような惨事と一見関係ない事柄もあるけれど、そこはしっかり伏線になっているから。歌の歌詞の著作権はすべて各著作権者に属します。From the translatorI translated and shared this work with author’s permission.Thank you for having allowed me to translate your work, Komagayda. I’m really into it!I’m planning to update all chapters within 2019.My friends helped me while I was translating.Kay-san and Rain-san, two bilinguals helped me translating when I had difficulties in English.Eneko-san who could speak Hakataben(a dialect spoken in Kyushu area) frequently  helped me with Minami’s Hakataben.Emi-san who learned computer programs helped me with IT terms.Thank you so much all !!!著者より翻訳・公開の許可をいただいています。2019年末までには全章の翻訳を更新予定です。AO3にはチェックが完了した章から掲載し、翻訳完了後、Pixiv で順次掲載予定です。2019年秋以降になるかと思います。（Pixiv にアップする前には再度チェックし手を加えるかもしれません）すこし痛そうな描写がありますので、ご覧になる前にタグを確認してみてください！





	1. Ain't That a Kick in the Head?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World's End Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026683) by [komagayda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komagayda/pseuds/komagayda). 



> From the original author (translation)
> 
> いわゆる不思議な終末ものです。需要があるかわからないけど。  
> 今後の展開や登場予定のキャラクターを現時点でタグづけしたほうがいいのか、ストーリーが進むごとにタグづけしたほうがいいか悩むけれど、注意書きはちゃんと書き加えるよ。  
> この話の一部は昔見た夢が基になっているから、もし展開がまとまりを欠いていたり変だったりしても許してほしい。  
> 人類が絶滅するような惨事と一見関係ない事柄もあるけれど、そこはしっかり伏線になっているから。  
> 歌の歌詞の著作権はすべて各著作権者に属します。
> 
> From the translator
> 
> I translated and shared this work with author’s permission.  
> Thank you for having allowed me to translate your work, Komagayda. I’m really into it!  
> I’m planning to update all chapters within 2019.
> 
> My friends helped me while I was translating.  
> Kay-san and Rain-san, two bilinguals helped me translating when I had difficulties in English.  
> Eneko-san who could speak Hakataben(a dialect spoken in Kyushu area) frequently helped me with Minami’s Hakataben.  
> Emi-san who learned computer programs helped me with IT terms.  
> Thank you so much all !!!
> 
> 著者より翻訳・公開の許可をいただいています。  
> 2019年末までには全章の翻訳を更新予定です。  
> AO3にはチェックが完了した章から掲載し、翻訳完了後、Pixiv で順次掲載予定です。2019年秋以降になるかと思います。（Pixiv にアップする前には再度チェックし手を加えるかもしれません）  
> すこし痛そうな描写がありますので、ご覧になる前にタグを確認してみてください！

　朝の空気のなかホルンの音が軽やかに響く。そこへレコードプレーヤーに置いた古いレコードと針が擦れあうノイズが混ざった。音楽の美しい音色は気分を明るくしてくれる。勝生勇利は伸びをした。歳は二三だ。彼はその日の太陽蒸留器の設置を終え、小さなトマトをいくつか収穫したところだった。見たところキュウリとレタスはそろそろ食べごろだ。イチゴのまわりに作ったちょっとした囲いは、今のところは腹をすかせた害獣たちからイチゴを守っているようなので、早いところ熟してくれるとありがたい。

I’ve got you, under my skin/ I’ve got you deep in the heart of me/ So deep in my heart/ that you’re really a part of me/ I’ve got you under my skin.

（きみに夢中なんだ。心の深くまできみでいっぱいだよ。思いがあまりに深くて、きみはもう俺の一部なんだ）

　静かで気持ちのいい空間にコール・ポーターの声が響き、世界は不気味なほど穏やかに見えた。最近の状況を知らない者が見たら、ＩＴエンジニアが都会で菜園いじりをして、しゃれた休日を楽しんでいると思ったとしても仕方ないだろう。きっと元々の趣味か、でなければ地産地消や地球温暖化について考えた結果のことで、週末が終わり月曜の朝が来れば、彼は食べきれない野菜や果物を同僚に差し入れるのだろうというふうにだ。  
　実際はだが、週末という概念とも、月曜の朝や同僚とも繋がりが断たれて久しかった。  
勇利にはその日が何曜日かまったくわからなかったが、それらをもはや念頭に置いてもいなかった。当初は必死に数えようとしたが、新しい暮らしに慣れるにつれ日付や時間のような観念はもはや気にしなくなった。ある意味でなかなか解放された生活ではないかと考えたが、心のどこかで、かつて過ごした規則的な生活を恋しく思っていた。  
　終末の休日（ワールドエンド・ホリデー）は多くのものを変えてしまった。  
　勝生勇利にもなぜかはわからないが、あるよく晴れた火曜の朝にこれは始まった。  
彼は規則正しく暮らしていた。シャワーを浴びたら髭を剃り、歯を磨く。ママレードを塗ったトーストを一枚、インスタントコーヒーで流しこむ。そして勤め先である、パソコンと周辺機器を販売する量販店へ出勤する準備を整える。前の夜に、黒いパンツとともに清潔な白い半袖シャツや黒いネクタイにアイロンをかけてある。ＩＴデスクで働く者はみなこの制服を着るのだ。ＩＴデスクでは客が持ちこんだ電子機器やコンピュータを修理していた。たいていはスパイシーなサイトを閲覧したときに感染した、特に性質の悪いウィルスやマルウェアを取り除くか、故障した部品を取り替えるかだった。ときには困り果てた年配の婦人がやって来て、孫からクリスマスプレゼントにもらった新品のタブレットを操作して、孫たちが話題にしている最新のウェブサービスへ登録するのを手伝ってほしいと頼まれることもあった。勇利は本心から仕事を楽しんでいた。たしかにルーティンワークだが、安定していた。それなのにあの火曜の朝は……別だった。  
　アパートメントから出ると、高層ビルや建物の壁面に設置された巨大スクリーンの画面がどれも真っ暗だった。ふだんはコマーシャルかちょっとしたニュースを流しているのに、この日はグリーンの文字のシンプルなデジタルタイマーが表示され、カウントダウンをしていた。彼は眉を顰め、隣にいた出勤途中の女性に、あのタイマーは街全体を巻きこんだキャンペーンかなにかなのかと尋ねた。彼女は不審者を見るような目つきで、スクリーンは男物のコロンの広告を表示しているだけだと答えた。  
　その後もおかしな現象は続き、店が展示しているモニター、テレビ、スマートフォン、タブレットがまったく同じ表示だった。黒い画面に、光るグリーンの文字のデジタルタイマー。当初は残り二四時間だったが、すでに二二時間へと近づいていた。店内の画面にとどまらず、客が持ってきたものもすべてタイマーを表示していた。勇利自身のスマートウォッチやスマートフォンすらそれを表示するだけで、もちろん電源はオンだったが、初期化して出荷時の状態に戻しても同じだった。  
　そんなことがあっても、ほかにはだれもタイマーを見た者はなかった。正午頃（時間の確認ができなくなっていたので、正午だと思われる時間だ）になると、上司のチェレスティーノが勇利の肩に温かい手を置き、心配そうに部下へ微笑みかけた。勇利を見つめるブラウンの瞳にも同じ表情が浮かんでいた。意味不明なことを言う子どもを見るような、優しい同情のまなざしだ。  
「勇利、今日はもう帰れ。二三日休むといい。ストレスがこたえたんだろう。おまえは本当によく働いてくれてる。仕事熱心なのはすばらしいことだが、ストレスで神経質になっているんじゃないか。ここに勤め始めてから三年間になるのに、一度も有給を使ってないだろう。頼むから休んでくれないか」  
　年長の男が頼みこむように言った。  
　懇願の声は温かく心配そうだったが、言葉の内容は親身の提案というよりは命令という感じだった。だから勇利はアパートメントへ帰り、今起きていることだけでも理解しようと考えた。たぶんチェレスティーノが言った通り、ストレスによる幻覚なのだろう。ニュースを見ようとしたが、画面には件のタイマー以外なにも映らないことを思い出した。ゲーム機も、パソコンも、電子レンジも同じだった。  
　電子レンジですらだ。  
　諦めてベッドへ寝転がり、これがなんであれ、誰かがこういう目に遭うのだろうと思った。不運にも、ほかにはまだだれも同じ目に遭っていないが、事態はどんどんおかしな方向へ向かっていた。次の日、目を覚ました勇利は時間がわからなかったが、この日も強制的に取らされた休日だから気にはしなかった。スマートフォンの電源を入れたが、以下の表示だけだった。

　00:00:00

　案の定、すべて同じく光る数字が表示され、一緒に文章もあった。  
　WORLD’S END. HAPPY HOLIDAY.  
　同種のおかしなマルウェアなのだろうか。  
　きっとこれは性質の悪いイタズラで、どっきりカメラのような番組に撮られているのだろう。勇利はとにかく会社へ行くことにした。もし前者なら、楽しい休日（ハッピーホリデー）を願うほかはなにもしたがらない電子デバイスを前に、混乱した客の群れをどうにかするために勇利が必要なはずだ。それを確認するのだ。彼は前の日の制服を羽織り、ネクタイを緩めのウィンザーノットに乱雑に結ぶとアパートメントから通りへ飛び出た。  
　そして状況は……もっとおかしなことになっていた。通りはすっからかんで、いつものような忙しなく行き交う人々がひとりもない。だれも歩いていないうえ店先は空っぽで、通りのどの場所も静まり返り、どの自動車も不気味なほど微動だにしない。どれもこれも、なにかをしていたのに、その途中で投げ出されたように見えた。だれかが突然一時停止ボタンを押したうえで、クロマキー合成で画像編集をしてすべての人類を消したかのようだった。それからの数日間、あちこち走り回っては叫んだり人を呼んだりして人類が暮らした痕跡を探したが、耳が聞こえなくなったのかと思うほどの静寂と無音があるだけだった。  
　訳あって――理解のできない訳があって、タイマーがゼロを打った瞬間に勝生勇利はひとりぼっちになった。  
　そのうち彼は孤独に慣れていき、それなりに満足できる自給自足の暮らしを確立していった。ささやかな野菜と果物の菜園を作り、手製の小屋でめんどりを二匹飼った。太陽蒸留器は充分な量の飲料水を提供してくれた。ほとんどの電子機器には一様に “WORLD’S END. HAPPY HOLIDAY.” のメッセージが出て使いものにならなくなったとはいえ、レコードを回すプレーヤーや、エアコンやコンロを使えるだけの電力は継続的に供給されていることがわかった。基本的に不満はなかったが、とても孤独だった。  
　彼は伸びをして広がる青空を見た。終末の休日（ワールドエンド・ホリデー）以来、空はどこまでも青く晴れ渡っていた。昼は白いちぎれ雲がまばらに浮かび、夜はどこまでも広がる夜空に輝く星がまたたいた。気温も湿度も快適で、日が沈んだあとでも暑すぎず寒すぎない。  
　永遠に続く、すばらしい初夏の日々。

I would sacrifice anything come what might/ For the sake of having you near / In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night/ And repeats, how it yells in my ear

（なにが起ころうと、どんな犠牲も払う。きみのそばにいるためなら。夜になってもうやめろと声が聞こえきて、その叫び声が耳元でくり返してもかまうものか）

　勇利はさらに歩くことにした。歩いていたらなにか変化があるかもしれないという一縷の望みに賭け、毎日かなりの距離を歩いた。さまざまなことがあったが、そのすべてが連綿と続く夏休みの気怠い午後に溶け込んでいた。終末の休日が来る前、勇利は漠然とデスクワークをする人間だった。毎日のように会社へ行き、それから帰宅すると二三時間はネットフリックスを見るか、お気に入りのＭＭＯＲＰＧにログインし、飛び入り参加でお気に入りのチームと対戦シューティングを何度かするかだった。そのあと翌日に備えて服の準備をした。珍しく休日があってもすることはほとんど同じで、ゲームやテレビ番組で日ごろのストレスから逃避した。  
　現在は使い道がわからないほど自由時間がたくさんあるが、かつての習慣を続けることはできない。だからアドリブを入れた。図書館で本を選び（ものごとが元に戻ったら返却するつもりだった）、レコードショップやリサイクルショップから古いレコードを拝借し、近隣の園芸用品店から種を集め、さまざまな古い機械がなにかに利用できないかといじり回した。重い金属のステッキを掴み、プロテインバーを何本かと収穫したトマト、それから水の入った水筒をバックパックに放り込む。ベルトに大きなハンティングナイフを差すと、アパートメントから出て歩き回った。  
　ステッキとナイフは、万一動物に脚を噛み千切られそうになったときのための安全策だ。人間にはついぞ出くわしたことがないが、野生の動植物にはばったり出会うことがあった。野良犬、野良猫、アライグマや鳩のような元々都会に住む生き物もいたが、腹をすかせた外来の獣もいたのだ。どうやら近所の動物園の檻が破られたらしい。ピューマをはじめて見たときには心臓が止まりそうだった。ズタズタになった肉塊を咥えていたが……それがなんなのかはわからなかった。それ以来、重い金属のステッキとハンティングナイフをスポーツ用品店で手に入れて持ち歩いていた。  
　とはいえたいていの動物は特に勇利を気にしなかったので、勇利もそれに倣った。唯一の例外が、ある朝図書館で出会った二羽の太った黒いめんどりだった。めんどりたちはとても従順で、だれかが暖かく乾いた場所で飼ってくれて、近所のペットショップから集めた雑穀と昆虫を混ぜた餌をくれるなら歓迎するようだった。めんどりはメスとは知っていたが、チェレスティーノとピチットと名づけた。ふたりの同僚から取った名前だ。  
　勇利は眉を寄せ、人々になにが起こったのかまだ考えていた。なにかに魅入られたのか、宇宙人に誘拐されたのか、それとも一瞬のうちに蒸発したのか。人々が通りをぶらぶらしていたような形跡は見当たらない。脱ぎ捨てられた服も、脱ぎ散らかされた靴も、広島にあるような人影の石もない。  
　音もなく変化もない。  
　彼は心ここにあらずの状態で、背の高い街路樹が差しのべる青々と繁った傘の下を進んでいった。住宅街の家々は小ぢんまりとして、明るいパステルカラーで美しく塗られている。だが芝生のほうは伸び放題で、庭のテーブルやベンチは手入れされていないせいで明らかに傷み始めていた。彼は通りの向こうへと子どものサッカーボールを蹴った。白と黒の物体が遠くへ転がっていく。ソニー・ウォークマンの電源を入れ、無音の通りの異様な薄気味の悪さをごまかすために再生ボタンを選んだ。“You’re Nobody Until Somebody Loves You” が流れ始めた。ささやくように情緒をこめて歌うクルーナー歌手の大定番だ。落ち着いたホルンとボーカルからなる穏やかな曲が、この場の空気とシュールに溶けあう。だがそれがカセットテープの安っぽい音で聞く故ディーン・マーティンだとしても、ほかの人間の声を聞くことは勇利の孤独をいくらか慰めた。  
　道の先を見つめ、心のどこかで失望した。なぜ期待などしたのか自分でもわからなかった。

The world still is the same, you never change it/ As sure as the stars shine above/ You're nobody til somebody loves you/ So find yourself somebody to love

（世界はそのままで、変えることなんてできない。空に輝く星くらい確かなことだ。誰かに愛されるまではちっぽけな存在のまま。だから愛する人を見つけて）

　ゆっくり通りを進んでいくと、唐突に背後から音が聞こえた。かすれた声がなにか言った。人間の声だ。ディーン・マーティンやコール・ポーターのような偉大なシンガーの声とはまったく違う。勇利は道の真ん中でぱたりと足を止めた。幸運にもディーン・マーティンは世界が終わるかもしれないとは気がつかないまま高らかに歌い、曲は “Ain't It a Kick in the Head” へと変わっていく。  
　やわらかなクルーナーでなく、人間のかすれ声がなにか言った。ほとんどささやき声であり、勇利にはどこの言葉かわからなかった。勇利はゆっくりと振り返りながら、相手も自分も悲鳴をあげる羽目にならないよう祈った。拳銃の銃口と顔を突きあわせていた。緊張から髪の生え際に玉の汗が浮かび、背骨をゆっくりと伝い落ちた。  
「Ты человек?」

I've got sunshine enough to spread/ It's just like the fella said/ Tell me quick ain't love like a kick in the head?

（あふれるほどの輝きを手にしたんだ。仲間たちが言った通りだった。今すぐ聞かせてくれ、恋は衝撃だろう？）

　男がまた詰問した。ヨーロッパのどこか――ウクライナかロシアの言葉のようだ。拳銃を握る手袋の手の向こうに、鍛えられた長身が見えた。銀色の長髪が太陽の光に輝き、後光が差すように背中へと流れて肩にかかっている。ペイルブルーの瞳は鋭く、勇利に射殺すような視線を向けていた。勇利はこんな瞳を見たことがなかった。  
「すみませんが、今なんて……」  
　勇利は英語で答えるとゆっくりと両手を挙げ、金属のステッキを脇へと落とした。その男に、あなたが出会ったのは世界でもっとも害のない人間だとアピールしようと弱々しく微笑んだ（なぜなら実際にそうなのだ）。  
「Ты человек?　英語を話すのか？　人間か？」  
　男はまた尋ねつつ、頭だけ前へ出した。  
「う、うん。英語ができるよ」  
　勇利は答えた。言語の壁を越える橋があったのはありがたい。彼は無意識に日本語で答えたことにすら気づいていなかった。日本語は独り言を言うときの言語であり、やはり、このところはよく言っていたのだ。  
「うん。人間だよ。名前は勝生勇利。あなたは？」  
　男は銃を下げたもののペイルブルーの瞳は勇利に定めたまま、たじろぐことなくその目を覗き込んでいる。  
「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ……」  
「ほかにもだれかに会った？」  
　勇利は期待をこめて尋ねた。危険が去ったことがわかり、数カ月ぶりに現実のほかの人間に話しかけていた。  
「いや、きみだけだ……」  
　ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「残念だけど、きみも俺もひとりぼっち……すくなくとも、ふたりぼっちだね……」

I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick/ Tell me quick, oh, ain't love a kick?/ Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?

（最高の気分だよ。これ以上なんて頭がどうかしそう。今すぐ聞かせてくれ、恋は驚き。今すぐ聞かせてくれ、恋は衝撃だ！）


	2. Alone togther

　ふたりぼっち？  
　勇利は見ず知らずの男の言葉をしばし反すうした。その言葉は不思議と耳に馴染む。あまりに長くひとりきりだったせいで、誰かと孤独を分けあうと言われてもどうしたらいいかわからず、自分とは無縁なこととも思えた。  
　あの水曜の朝、だれもいない通りを初めて目の当たりにして驚いたときからこの瞬間を待ちわびていたのに、いざその時が来てみると、どうしていいかまったくわからなかった。  
「どこか住むところはあるの？」  
　やっとのことで尋ねた。最初に思いついたことがそれだった。勝生勇利という男は、他人に話しかけるのが得意だったり好きだったりした試しがないのだ。勇利が自分のことを説明する必要に迫られたら、おそらくこんな話をするだろう。Windows 10 のパソコンを買ったのに Windows ME にダウングレードした上、バックグラウンドで常に Anxiety.EXE ――不安というプログラムが実行されている状態なのだと。  
　ロシア人の男がまた頭を振る。  
「バンで暮らしてた。二つ向こうの街から走ってきたけど、これまでひとりも見かけなかった」  
　話していなかったせいで、しわがれてかすれた声だ。それを言えば、勇利の喉から出る声もまた不自然で、話す英語もこれまでに比べて訛りがひどい。何カ月も母国語でぶつぶつ言っていたら、ロクでもないことになった。

Fly me to the moon/ Let me play among the stars/ let me see what spring is like/ on Jupiter and mars

（わたしを月へ連れていって。星々のなかで遊ばせて。木星と火星ではどんな春が来るのかしら）

　気まずい沈黙が流れるなか、偉大なクルーナーの歌声がビージーエムのように低く続いていく。  
　ふたりして、どちらから話を切り出すのが自然なのか計りかねているようだった。  
だがどこまでの続く夏の日の穏やかな静寂のなかでは、エチケットやマナーを気にする必要もない。気づけば孤独はもはや習慣と化していた。かすかに葉を鳴らしながら吹く風のなか、ふたりは互いを吟味するように見つめた。  
「ヴィクトル、ぼくと一緒に暮らす？」勇利は赤の他人に尋ねたものの、どんな答えが返ってくるか不安になった。「生活するための基本的なシステムは構築してあるんだ。菜園とか太陽蒸留器とか……ほかにもいろいろ」  
　ふたりが顔をあわせて初めて、ヴィクトルが笑った。張りつめた青い瞳が、暖かく穏やかな色を帯びる。勇利はその色に、寒い日というよりは、ふたりの頭上に広がる晴れた空を連想した。  
「よろしく頼むよ」  
　言って、彼が紳士然とうなずいた。

Fill my heart with song/ and let me sing forever more/ You are all I long for/ All I worship and adore

（わたしの心を歌で満たして。永遠に歌いたい。欲しいのはあなただけ。信じるのも憧れるのも）

　ふたりは無言のまま、ヴィクトルがバンを停めておいたという場所へと歩いていった。立ち話をしていた場所から意外にも近く、せいぜい数ブロックの距離だ。思いもよらず相棒を得た勇利だが、気づいたことには男は俳優のように優れた容姿の持ち主だった。伸ばした髪は色素が薄く、そよ風になびいては陽射しにきらめき、その中世的な細面を美しく縁取っている。体格は確かにしっかりしているが、過酷な労働によるそれとはまったく違い、古代の彫刻のような均整の取れた体つきだ。薄いレザージャケットに黒いストール、それからブラックジーンズというアクション映画の主人公のようないでたちだった。  
　それに比べて勇利は着古した学生時代のパーカと、擦り切れて色あせたジーンズで、映画でいうところの太った道化役のような気分になった。勇利は目をそらすと、もっと真面目に有酸素運動でもしておけばよかったと悔やんだ。これまで運動する必要に迫られることもなかったのに、世界が終わってから漠然としたコンプレックスを感じる羽目になった。

In other words/ please be true / in other words/ in other words…/ I love you

（つまり裏切らないでってこと。つまり、あなたを愛してる）

「音楽はどこで？」ヴィクトルが振り返り、勇利が腰に提げたウォークマンを見て訊く。「実は音楽が聞こえたから見に行ったんだ。あんまり静かで気が狂いそうだったよ」  
「えっと、この古いウォークマンはリサイクルショップで見つけたんだ。テープも何本かあった。そしたらあとは、ウォークマンの古いタイプのオーディオジャックに新しいスピーカーを繋ぐだけだったよ」勇利はすこし慌てながら答えた。「これまでこういう曲は聞かなかったんだけど、見つけたものを聞いてて。でもこういうのも好きになったよ。新しい音楽も聞いてみてる……むしろ古い音楽かもだけど」  
　ロシア人の男がまた口元をゆるめ、楽しそうに目を輝かせると、その顔にはまぶしい笑みが浮かぶ。  
「音楽なんてずいぶん聞いてなかった……気分がいいね。ほかにもある？」  
　勇利はうなずき、リュックの前ポケットのファスナを開いた。収集したカセットテープがしまってある。カセットのなかには古びてラベルが剥がれたものもある。そのなかから勇利は、だれかがいろいろな曲をダビングした自作テープを選び出した。店からいろいろと拝借したとき、ガラクタの山に紛れこんでいたものだ（奇跡が起こってレジが動くようになったら、あとでちゃんと代金を払うつもりだった）。ラベルには黒のサインペンの汚い字で “For Nights When You Can’t Remember Me” （きみが俺を忘れた夜に）と手書きされていた。

When the night has come/ And the land is dark/ And the moon is the only light we'll see/ No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid/ Just as long as you stand, stand by me

（夜が来てあたりが暗くなれば、ぼくらを照らすのは月明かりだけ。でも怖がったりしない。あなたがそばにいてくれる限り）

　“Stand by Me” が流れ出すとふたりは押し黙った。音はくぐもって、音質もよくはない。  
優しく軽やなベースとストリングスが、その風に運ばれてきたかのように静かな通りに響く。穏やかな空気のなか、音はまるで実体を持ったように歌の毛布でふたりをくるむ。  
ヴィクトルが目を閉じると、長いまつ毛がかすかに震える。彼は恍惚としたように体を揺らし、体全体を音に浸す。  
　静寂がよほどつらかったに違いない。  
　生きているのだと実感させてくれる音もなく、どうしてこの長い時間を暮らしてこられたのか勇利には想像できなかった。ひょんなことから組んだふたりは、やがて茶色の大型バンまで来た。アイドリングさせてあったようで、エンジンが静かに唸っている。ヴィクトルが足を止め、ポケットからキーホルダーを出すとドアの鍵を開けて尋ねた。  
「勇利は犬は好き？」  
「ああ、うん」唐突な質問に、勇利は面食らいつつ答えを返した。「小さいころ、チョコレートみたいな色のプードルを飼ってたよ。ヴィっちゃん――じゃなくてヴィクトルって名前だった」  
「じゃあ俺はきみの人生でふたり目のヴィクトルになるのかな……」とニッと笑って答えた。「とにかくそれが聞けてよかった。まあ犬嫌いだったとしても、どうにかすることになっただろうけど」  
　ドアが開く。大きな犬が頭をもたげ、眠そうにあくびをした。犬はやや歳を取っているようだが、シルバーがかったベージュの巻き毛で、かつては亡きヴィっちゃんに瓜二つだったろう。犬はよく躾られた様子ですばやく勇利の匂いを嗅ぎ、メガネの男が敵でないとわかるとカーゴルームで丸くなり、また昼寝を始めた。  
「マッカチンだよ。女の子なんだ。どこにでもついて来てくれる。この子とは離れられないんだ……」彼は愛しそうに言うと、巻き毛の犬の耳の裏を優しく掻いた。「いい子だけどのんびり屋さんでね」  
　当然、彼には旅の道連れが必要だったに違いないと勇利は思った。さもなくば打ち捨てられた無人の土地を何カ月も走るうちに、きっと頭がおかしくなっていただろう。

If the sky that we look upon/ Should tumble and fall/ And the mountains should crumble to the sea/ I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear/ Just as long as you stand, stand by me

（もし見あげる空が割れて降ってきても、もし山が海へと崩れ落ちても、泣いたり涙を流したりしない。あなたがそばにいてくれる限り）

　勇利のアパートメントの区画へは、穏やかな静寂に満ちた車で戻ることになった。聞こえるのはただ、“Stand by Me” のストリングスと軽やかなコントラバス、それから静かに揺れるカーゴスペースにいる犬の安らかな寝息。これは静寂と呼べるだろうか。  
　ふたりを取り巻く音のことを思うと……いや、おそらく静寂の定義は単なる無音ではないのだろう。ウォークマンとレコードプレイヤーという時代遅れの愉快なテクノロジーを用い、勇利は自分用のビージーエムを作ったが、それでも彼の住む世界は、静かだったというほかない。おそらく、と黒髪の男は考えた。静寂とは生命の不在だ。  
　孤独が他人の不在であるように。よく懐いた犬の相棒がいたとして、もしくはよく鳴く太っためんどりを二羽飼って、会いたくなる日が来るなんて思いもしなかった人の名前をつけたとして、それが孤独でないと言えるだろうか。  
　無人の道路をあちこち曲がりながらのドライブは、どうしようもなく長く感じられる。勇利はときどき、曲がる方向や、物資を補給できる場所を伝えた。ひどく遠い道のりの末、一行がたどり着いた古い建物では、ベージュのコンクリートのファサードが太陽の下で輝いていた。不合理な晴天の下、静寂に包まれ、なにもかもが飽和して現実を成している。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の後をついて、彼の部屋がある三階へと用心深く階段をのぼる。勇利が卒業して学生寮を出てから、数年来住んでいるアパートメントだ。もっとしゃれた場所へ引っ越すことを選んだ者もいたが、この安くて狭苦しい空間が勇利にとっては居心地がよく気が楽だった。  
　とはいえなかなか立地がいい。見晴らしがきくので下の通りがよく見える上、ほどよい高さの階なので緊急時はすぐに避難もできる。加えて、屋上が利用できるので、ちょっとした菜園を作ったり鶏小屋を設置したりと暮らしの助けになった。  
　まず部屋に転がりこんだのは犬だった。好奇心いっぱいにそこらじゅうを嗅ぎ回っては上機嫌で吠える。ヴィクトルが犬の賑やかな動きに笑っていると、犬はソファをもらうと決めたらしく腹を見せて大きな体を横たえ、うれしそうに笑う。ヴィクトルは赤ん坊を相手にするように犬にロシア語で話しかけ、わしわしと腹を撫でてやっては、おどけて大げさにキスをする。  
　ほんの数分前に勇利の頭に銃を突きつけた男と同一人物とは思えない。ため息をつき、担いでいたバックパックをおろした勇利は電気コンロをオンにして鍋を乗せると、パントリーに転がっていたインスタントラーメンを作り始めた。鍋には卵を入れ、食べごろになったトマト、ネギ、チャイブ、ニンジンを刻んで加えてもよさそうだ。  
　インスタントラーメン、気怠い夏の午後風味。  
　現代人には現代的な食事をというわけだ。かつてのコンピュータサイエンスの教授たちが今の自分を見たらどう思うだろうと、勇利は笑みを浮かべた。  
　まな板から目をあげると、ヴィクトルが真剣な顔で勇利の一挙手一投足を見つめていた。  
愛犬を膝に乗せ、手ではあいかわらず茶色の巻き毛を撫でていたが、切れ長の青い瞳はほとんどまたたきもせず勇利を見ていた。  
「ただのスープだよ。たいしたものじゃないけど、お腹がすいてるんじゃないかと思って……」訝しむような視線に、勇利はおずおずと口を開いた。「菜園で野菜を育てたり、太陽蒸留器で飲み水を作ったりしてるんだ。シャワーを浴びたいなら水道水も出るけど、あれは飲めるか怪しいから……」  
　うなずいた男の顔に笑みが広がる。物静かで抜け目ない人物である一方、その笑顔は温かく誠実に見えた。きっと彼は親しくなればとてもいい人物なのだろうが、だが考えてもみてほしい、何カ月も完全にひとりきりだった勇利にとってほかの人間と交流するのは……難しい。   
「何カ月も冷たいドッグフードを食べてたから、なんだってそれよりはマシさ」  
　ヴィクトルが告げる。これはさすがに、勇利にも予想外だった。  
「ド、ドッグフード？　なんでそんなもの食べたの？」  
　驚いた勇利は大声で聞いた。  
「ラクだから？」銀髪の男が気遣うように答える。缶詰のドッグフードを食べるのは至極合理的なことだから、眉をひそめる勇利のほうがおかしいとでも言いたげだ。「この子と俺とで半分こしたんだ。まずかったけど、俺は死んでない」  
　と言葉を強調するように肩をすくめる。  
　勇利はラーメンをボウルに分けながら、ヴィクトルのほうへ多めによそった。ソファにいる彼のところへ運ぶと器を手渡した。  
「食べて。母さんみたいに上手じゃないけど……」と真面目に言った。「ドッグフードよりは絶対栄養があるよ。あれは犬用で、人間用じゃないから」  
　男はうれしそうに麺とスープをかきこむと、人生でこれほどおいしい食事にありついたのは初めてだというふうに喜びに目を瞠った。（彼のこれまでの食生活を思えば無理からぬことだ）  
「うまいな！　きみの母親のほうが料理の腕がいいとしたら、その人は人智を超えてる」   
　勇利は目を白黒させた。できれば真面目な顔をしていたかったのに、ブロークン・イングリッシュで正面切って賛辞を贈られてはそうもいかず、自分のほうから折れて笑みを返した。  
　ホームコメディに出てきそうな専業主婦の口やかましい女房と、間抜けな亭主にペットの犬といった雰囲気だ。  
　間抜けな亭主は他人の頭に銃を突きつけながら自己紹介し、女房はこの日まで、人類が絶滅するような惨事のたったひとりの生き残りだったことを思えば、犬がごく普通の犬だということにも意味を見いだせそうだ。  
　ヴィクトルは感慨深げな顔で、うまそうに食事をたいらげた。一息つくと勇利のほうを見て、もの言いたげに口を開いたが閉じてしまった。だがついに、思っていたことを口に出す。  
「きみも時計を見たか？」  
　考えるだけでも恐ろしいというふうに、声がこわばっている。  
　勇利はうなずいた。終末の休暇（ワールドエンド・ホリデー）の前日の、混沌と混乱を思い出していた。  
「俺だけかと思ってた。俺は振付の確認で滑ってたんだけど、リンクのスクリーンに……時計しか出なくなった。みんなが俺を計測してるんだと思って、怒ったんだ」語りだしたヴィクトルの瞳には、安堵と後悔が滲んでいた。「俺はフィギュアスケーターで、この国には大会に出場するために来てたんだ。それでも練習してたんだけど、変な時計のせいでそのうちコーチと喧嘩になった。それからホテルの部屋へ戻って酒を飲んで、次の日になったら……なにもかもなくなってた。夢か二日酔いだと思ったよ。でも次の日も、その次の日も……なにもない」  
「ぼくはＩＴ業界で働いてるんだけど、そんな感じだったよ。新手のいたずらかコンピュータウィルスかと思った……」勇利は同感というふうに言った。「あいかわらずわけがわからないけど、タイマーがゼロになったとき、なにかが起こった」  
　うなずくヴィクトルの顔には、苦い笑みが浮かんでいた。持ってきたショルダーバッグを手に取るとボトルを一本出した。中身の透き通った液体がアルコールだと、勇利は気づいた。ヴィクトルが勇利へボトルを投げた。  
「ハッピーホリデー」  
「うん、ハッピーホリデー」  
　勇利も彼と同じようにニッと陽気な笑顔で答えると、ボトルを傾けて中身を煽った。アルコールが喉を焼く。勇利はすこし咳こみつつ、終末の隠れ家に新しく加わった仲間へとボトルを手渡した。  
　男は腕を伸ばし、ウォッカを飲みこませるように勇利の背中をぽんぽんと叩いた。  
瓶は空になるまで、ふたりのあいだを行ったり来たりした。  
　コール・ポーターの穏やかなハミングのなかで行われる儀式は、不思議と気持ちが安らぐものだった。ふたりは互いに寄りかかり、相手のぬくもりをしばし味わった。ヴィクトルの背中は広くて温かく、衣服越しだというのにその感触に妙に安心した。  
　勇利は自分がどれだけ人との接触や話し相手に飢えていたのか、このときになって初めて自覚した。おそらくアルコールのもたらすほのかな酔いのせいだろうが、不思議なことに勇利の胸は懐かしさに締めつけられた。相手も同じものを感じているとわかったのは、彼が自分より小柄な男に寄りかかり、首筋に鼻を埋めていたからだ。  
　嫌な感じはしなかった。ふだんの勇利なら気分を害するくらいのボディタッチで、しかもその男とはその日出会ったばかりだ。だが社会的な道徳も、他人へ気安く触れない慣習も、この世界の大部分の人々とともに霧散してしまったらしい。勇利は気づくとヴィクトルの肩にもたれ、銀髪を優しく梳いていた。  
　ふたりは長いことそうやって、数カ月ぶりにひとりぼっちではなくなり、ふたりぼっちになった幸運を噛みしめた。言葉で埋められない溝を、触れあうことで埋めていた。  
「ユウリ・カツキ……」  
　酔いの回ったささやき声がする。  
「なあに、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ？」  
　長い銀糸に指を通しながら勇利が答えた。もう少しだけこのままでいたいと願っていた。  
「”press any key to continue” ってどういうことだろう？」  
　ヴィクトルが胡乱げに顔をあげ尋ねた。その視線の先には、勇利が部屋にあったこと自体忘れかけていた埃の積もったテレビがあった。  
　その真っ黒な画面には、ここ数カ月で初めて見るメッセージが浮かんでいた。  
　勇利の心臓が跳ねる。

COUNTDOWN TO DAY 2 -10:00:00.  
HAPPY HOLIDAY FROM WORLD’S END.  
DO YOU WANT TO SEE A MEMORY// PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE. 

二日目までのカウントダウン 10:00:00  
楽しい休暇を。世界の終わりより。  
データを閲覧しますか。閲覧する場合はボタンを押してください。


	3. Press Any Key To Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original author (translation)
> 
> これまでもらった感想や応援、ぜんぶにありがとう。リアクションをもらえてとてもうれしいです！  
> この章はちょっと説明ばかりでごめん。でもこのできごとのあと、かわいそうな勇利には最高のハグが待ってるから！

　勇利がソファからさっと離れたので、ヴィクトルはふてくされてクッションにどさりと腰をおろした。勇利はあわてて画面に這い寄り、発光するグリーンの数字がカウントダウンするのを見守った。ビットマップ画像のゴシック体がまぶたの裏に焼きつく。その日の朝はまだ、世界のあらゆる画面が次のような表示だったと断言できた。

00:00:00:00 WORLD’S END. HAPPY HOLIDAY.

　急いで部屋の隅へと行くと、放置してあった電子機器の群れには埃が厚く積もっている。あまりに急いでラップトップを開いたのでヒンジが壊れたようだ。案の定、同じグリーンの文字と文句と数字だ。インクを流したような液晶ディスプレイにビットマップ画像が光っている。モニターはオフになっていたはずだから、あまりに奇異だ。  
　ソファに飛び乗ってはじめて、もうひとり座っていたことを思い出した。すこし酔って、いら立ってもいたのだ。今にもキーボードを押そうと指を伸ばしたものの、躊躇した。ヴィクトルも気になるようで、身を寄せて肩越しに見ている。  
　勇利の指はキーボードの上で怖気づいたまま、心臓が早鐘を打つ。不安がいや増し、緊張から汗が背を滑り落ちる。  
　これはなんだ。”Do you want to see a memory” とはどういうことだ？  
　張りつめ、長いこと動かずにいた手に、温かく優しい手が重なった。急に触れられた勇利は驚いて息を飲んだ。左を振り返ると、おだやかな笑みと温かな青い瞳のおかげで気持ちが安らいでいった。  
「深呼吸だよ、勇利」銀髪の男がおだやかに言った。「パニックになってたら、なにもできない」  
　勇利はうなずき、冷静になるよう努めた。ゆっくりと手をおろし、試しにキーボードのＹを押した。指がキーを叩く音が、四方の壁に響くかと思うほどやけに大きく聞こえた。するとグリーンの文字がモニターの下からせりあがり、タイマーの真下で止まった。　  
　デバッグメニューだ。  
　勇利はこれまで数え切れないほどデバッグメニューを見てきたが、こんなタイプは見たことがなかった。通常のデバッグメニューではファンクションとステータスがきちんと表示され、アプリケーションのさまざまなパラメータを確認して変更できるようになっている。だがここに表示されたのは、不可解な言葉の羅列とディレクトリの一覧だ。

PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPECIAL PRESENTATION FROM ANIMA AND FRIENDS.  
SELECT 1. WORLD’S END. HAPPY HOLIDAY! 

（アニマと友人たちから、すてきなショーだよ。楽しんでね）

「この言葉はいったい……」小さくひとりごとを言い、思わず母国語で同じ言葉をくり返した。「どういう意味だろう」  
　ヴィクトルが「ん？」と困惑したように小さく喉を鳴らした。ラップトップのモニターに出現した謎に夢中になっていた勇利ははっとして、英語で話すことを思い出した。  
「ごめん。これってどういう意味なのかと思って……アニマと友人たち？　すてきなショー？　どれを取っても……」  
　勇利は言いながら次第に小声になり、メガネを鼻のところで押し上げた。  
「変？」  
　とヴィクトルがあとを引き取った。不思議がる犬みたいに、こてんと首をかしげている。  
　実際、ドッグフードを食べる人だ。犬みたいだと思ったことを心のなかで謝りつつ、勇利はうなずいた。  
「うん、変だ」  
　キーボードを使って選択肢のひとつをハイライトしたが、画面にはカーソルが現れなかったのでエンターキーを押し、なりゆきを見守った。すぐに「期末レポート」と題されたスタートメニューが表示された。勇利は困惑して眉をひそめた。カラフルで鮮やかなドット絵で、ハートマークつきのかわいらしいロゴが描かれている。MS-DOS 時代のようなビットマップ画像で勇利らしき人が表現され、机で居眠りしている。  
　ヴィクトルも混乱した視線を送ってきたが、ジェスチャーで続けるよう促した。勇利がエンターキーをもう一度押すと、さきほどのキャラクターが目を開く。片方の手が、目の前のデスクに置かれたスチロールカップ入りのコーヒーを持っている。その手は若者と接している。口の両端がキラキラした瞳まで届きそうなほど、明るく元気いっぱいの笑顔を浮かべたキャラクターだ。  
　画素の荒いドット絵だったが、それでもピチット・チュラノンだとわかった。勇利の幼いころからの親友だ。ピチット一家がタイから勇利の家の隣へ引越し、ほどなくしてふたりは出会った。ふたりは見た目も気質も正反対なのにもかかわらず、すぐに仲良くなった。ピチットはすらりと背が高く、しなやかな体躯で茶褐色の肌をした少年で、彼の人懐っこい瞳と愛嬌ある笑顔には周囲のだれもが魅了された。自然と彼は学校中の生徒の人気を集め、アイドルのような存在となったが、それでもシャイで背が低くて太った、人見知りのコンピュータオタクとつるむことはやめなかった。やがて大人になったピチットは、正確に言えば画面のドット絵のピチットは青いポロシャツを着て、勇利と同じ職場の販売部門のフロアマネージャーの名札を胸に、にっこり笑いかけている。  
　スピーカーからは一切音が出ないが、ドット絵の下にせり上がる字幕を読むと、勇利には温かく威勢のいい声が記憶の底から聞こえた。

Ｐ：クイズだよ。トランスヒューマニズムと、それにＶＲテクノロジーを組みあわせたアプリケーションに関する論文が、ヨーロッパの著名な出版物でまた引用されました。論文を書いたのはだれでしょうか？  
Ｙ：ぼくの卒論にグーグルアラートを設定して、引用されたら通知が来るようにしてるなんてちょっとおかしいよ、ピチット君。  
Ｐ：友達の功績をチェックするのがおかしいもんか。勇利はぼくの自慢の友達だからね。  
Ｙ：ありがと。やっぱりおかしいけど。  
Ｐ：あきれた。ぼくには勇利の気持ちがわからないよ。きみは倫理とロボット工学の分野で革新的な功績を挙げたんだ。それからトランスヒューマニズムだ。科学に哲学と心理学を融合させて……あんなに打ちこんでいたのに。  
Ｙ：ピチット君が言いたいことはわかるよ……。  
Ｐ：ふうん、じゃあどうして研究しないでこんなところで働いてるの？　優秀な成績で卒業したときは、ロシアのヤバイポルノを見るのをやめられないバカのせいで、来る日も来る日もウィンドウズ 8.1 を再インストールする羽目になるなんて思ってなかったはずだ。オヤジにグーグルドキュメントの開きかたを教えたり、マックブックにはウィンドウズ XP がインストールできない理由を説明したりとかね……。  
Ｙ：ならぼくだって、ピチット君に同じことを聞きたいよ。ニューラル・ネットワークを応用したソーシャルメディアのアプリを開発したのに、どうして続けなかったの？  
Ｐ：資金が尽きたんだよ……。  
Ｙ：そこだよ。ヒトとマシンの変換可能な性質と、テクノロジーによる二者の融合について哲学的に思索したところでお金にはならない……。  
Ｐ：だろうね、勝生くん。とにかく、残業するなってチェレスティーノから伝言だよ。デスクで居眠りすると背中を痛めるぞってさ。

　勇利は耳を赤くして、小さなドット絵のピチットが髪を逆立て、ＩＴデスクの従業員が働くフロアから出ていき、販売部門のフロアへと戻っていくのを見守った。ふたりはよく、あんな会話を交わしていた。コンピュータ・サイエンスを専攻していたころに共に見た理想を思い出し、無難で退屈な現実へゆるやかに埋没していくお互いを見ていた。当時はいつものやり取りにうんざりしていた。だが今となっては幼馴染と未来や人生のことでくだらない言いあいをして、あったかもしれない暮らしを思って嘆くこともできない。  
　友人を模した小さなビットマップ画像が画面から消えると、こみあげる涙で勇利の目尻はつんとした。画面がグリーンに光るタイマーと、孤独な生き残りのために楽しい休暇を祈るメッセージへと置き換わる。あの温かなブラウンの瞳や人懐っこい笑顔、そして幼いころから変わらない、のんきに歩く姿を最後に見てからずいぶん経つ。ピチットをこんなふうに懐かしく思う日が来るなんて思いもしなかった。友人が自分の人生の普遍定数になるとは夢にも思わなかったのだ。  
　勇利はソファにどさりと沈みこむと、静かにカウントダウンする時計を霞む視界で見つめ、静かにラップトップを畳んで閉じた。どうしてあのころの記憶がひどく胸を締めつけるばかりか、コンピュータ上でくり広げられることになったのか。  
　種明かしがあると思ったのに、さらなる疑問が湧き、長いこと考えないようにしてきた感情が呼び起こされただけだった。望郷の念は人を殺すと言われているが、二度と取り戻せないものへの恋しさもまた、悲嘆のうちに人を殺す。今なら、それがどこから生じるのかわかる気がした。  
　勇利は隣にいたヴィクトルのことをほとんど忘れて頭を整理していたが、ありがたいことに、肩に回された腕の優しいぬくもりに引き寄せられ、温かな抱擁のなかへと招き入れられた。  
「あれは友達？」  
　長身の男はおだやかに尋ねると、勇利の髪を梳きそっと耳に掛けた。  
　勇利はうなずいたが、言葉を絞りだしたが最後、寂しさや悲しみがない混ぜになった嗚咽が漏れてしまいそうだった。カウントダウンは音もなく続いている。理解が追いつかない。こんな仕打ちはあんまりだ。どうしてこんなことになったのか。  
　なんとか生き抜いてきたものの、すべての原因となった壮大な謎についてほとんど考えてこなかった。これはおそらくストレス・コーピングで、勇利はなにかに対処する段になると逃避する傾向があった。心に負担がかかる事柄は特にだ。体のてっぺんで二三年間過ごしてきた脳は、ガラスのハートを守らねばならないと理解するに到ったのだ。  
　とはいえ、今は例外だった。アルコールがもたらす酩酊と、ゲームのイベントシーンのような動画を見て記憶がよみがえったせいで脆さが剥きだしになる。もう一度ラップトップを開き、さきほどのデバッグ・メニューを探し回って過去の回想にふけりたい気持ちもあったが、それが無駄な努力になるだろうこともわかっていた。替わりに、つらい思いに震える肩を、ただ抱いてもらうことにした。自分より小柄な男を包みこむ腕は力強くて温かく、ヴィクトルは優しく肩を撫でては勇利の知らない言葉でそっとささやいた。勇利を慰めようとする彼の吐息からはアルコールの匂いがして、ささやき声にはときどき「大丈夫」「なんとかなるよ」という英語が入り混じる。  
　やっと落ち着いた勇利は、ショックでまだわずかに震える声で言った。  
「ど、どうやって、あんなふうにぼくの記憶を手に入れたんだろう。昔、朝の職場でした会話と、あのシーンは同じだった……」  
　ヴィクトルは考えこむように唇を噛んでわずかに眉を寄せた。  
「もしかしたら、俺たちはだれかのゲームのコマなのかもしれない……時計はどこかから、この世界へ持ちこまれたはずだ」  
　勇利がうなずいた。  
「考えたことなかったよ。この状況と時計はきっと関係があるってことだよね？」  
　険しい顔でうなずくヴィクトルは、テレビ画面のカウントダウンする数字を見つめて青い瞳を眇めた。  
「さて、どうしたらいいかな？」  
「えっと、時計は二日目へのカウントダウン……なんだよね？」  
　勇利は厳かに言うと、口端をあげてにっと笑った。  
「なにがぼくらを待ち受けているのか、明日を待とう」  
　できるだけのことをして今はただ……待とう。  
　楽しい休暇（ハッピーホリデー）には違いない。


	4. Day 2

　勇利はゆっくり目を開くと、ぼんやりする頭であたりの様子を把握しようとした。なにもかもどこかぼやけて焦点があわないので、メガネを求めて床を手探りした。夜が来ていつの間にか眠ってしまったが、落ち着かないせいで眠りは浅く、熟睡とは言い難かった。湿った鼻が手に当たった。青いフレームのメガネを咥えたマッカチンが、気を引こうと鼻を鳴らした。メガネ（すこしよだれがついている）を受け取った勇利はシャツの裾でそれを拭き、顔の指定席に収めるとマッカチンの頭をありがとうと撫で、現状を確認した。  
　ソファの上にいるところを見ると、ここで眠りこんでしまったらしい。現状は、自分マイナスズボン、プラス体格のいいロシア人のハグ。彼は起きたときに、目を覚ました勇利がどこかへ消えているのを恐れているかのようだ。勇利は小さくうなると眠る男をなるべく起こさないよう体重を移動させ、二日酔いの頭をあげ窓のほうへ向けた。  
　ポタポタと音がした。  
　音にはすぐに気づいたが、なんの音か考えてみても、どうも思い当たるものがない。大きな窓からおだやかに射しこむ日光に目が慣れるにつれ、そのやわらかく打ちつける音色の正体がわかった。雨だ。  
　外は曇り空で淡い銀鼠の雲がかかり、窓ガラスを打つのは夏の小雨らしい。雨なんて久しぶりだから、見慣れないうえ聞き慣れない。まるで数年ぶりに訪ねてきたと思ったら大きくなったねと話す親戚だ。  
　――雨か。ここ数カ月は降っていなかったことは確かだ。このことにも理由があるのかな。  
　勇利はテレビ画面にぼんやりと目を向けた。以前は天気予報の情報源だった画面も、今ではほとんど役に立たない。  
　――でも、夜が明ける前にはびっくりするものが映っていたはず！  
　ぼやけた世界が焦点を結ぶと共に、画面に踊る新しいメッセージが見えた。そこにあることが当たり前と言わんばかりにまぶしく光っている。

00:00:00:00  
DAY 2. CARPE DIEM KATSUKI-SAN AND MR. NIKIFOROV!  
большая любовь

（二日目　カルペ・ディエム――その日を摘め。カツキさん＆ミスター・ニキフォロフ）

「ヴィクトル！」勇利は叫びながら心拍数が上がるのを感じた。二日目が、なにを意味するにせよ始まったのだ。「ヴィクトル、起きて……」  
　銀髪の男は喉からくぐもった声を漏らし、勇利の下でもぞもぞ動くと長い腕を上へと伸ばした。それから眠そうになにかつぶやいたが、勇利には意味はわからなかった。目を開けたもののぼんやりして、いまいち焦点があわないようだ。やがてあわて気味のＩＴ技術者を視界に捉えると、その顔にふわりと笑みが広がった。  
「おはよう、ユウリ・カツキ……」とあくびをした。「とてもすばらしい夢を見たよ。勇利も一緒だった……」  
「よかったね、ヴィクトル……」答えて、勇利はかすかに頬を朱に染め、その言葉が持つ意味に思い巡らせた。「あのね、これを見せたかったんだ。いちばん下の行が読めなくて……」  
　勇利はもうひとりに方向を示すように、漆黒が広がる薄型テレビの画面へじっと顔を向けた。目の前で、親しげな表情が険しいものに変わった。かすかに眉が寄り、口端が引きつりしかめっ顔になる。  
「愛をこめて、みたいな意味だよ」ややってヴィクトルが言った。ぎょっとするほど重々しい声だった。「これを出したヤツは俺たちをからかってるんだろうな。いつも俺たちを名前で呼んでる」  
「けど、どうしてぼくらをからかうの？」尋ねた勇利の顔には困惑が浮かんでいる。「だって、こんなことするからには目的があるはずだよね？　罪のない人にちょっかいを出すヤツだっていうなら別だけど。こういう酷いイタズラを……しそうな人に心当たりはある？」  
　ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「その条件だと、合致する人間はいないな。調べたらなにかわかるかもしれない。外も確認してみよう……」  
「それがよさそうだね……」勇利は不安げにうなずいた。「そうそう、天気が変わったんだよ。ヴィクトルも同じかはわからないけど、時計のことがあってから、このあたりは毎日毎日よく晴れて暖かかった」  
　ヴィクトルは天気のことなど考えたこともなかったというように首をかしげた。  
「勇利の言う通りだ。ここ四カ月ずっと、よく晴れて暖かかった。この土地では普通のことなのかどうかわからなかったけど、天気はメモしてた」  
「よ、四カ月？」  
　勇利はその事実に息を飲んで肩を跳ねさせた。  
　――丸四カ月も天気の記録を取っていたなんて。ふたりとも丸四カ月間も孤独に過ごしていたのか。でもそれなら……四カ月もなにも変わらなかったのに、急激に状況が変わりはじめたのはいったいどうしてだろう。  
「手帳にいろいろな記録を取っていたんだ……」ヴィクトルは言いながら、勇利が混乱しているのに気づき、前の晩にウォッカをしまっていたショルダーバッグを指し示した。「とは言っても、見ないでもらえるとありがたいな。気持ちとか思い出とか、個人的なことが書いてあって、すごくプライベートな内容だから」  
　なるほど日記というのは、正気を保つのには理にかなった方法だ。  
　勇利自身、自分が現実に存在する、実体のある存在だと確認するために専用のビージーエムを使っていたから、ヴィクトルにとって日記は同じように確認の意味があったのだと理解できた。  
　ヴィクトルはバッグからドッグフードの缶を取り出すとプルリングをあげ、まずそうな見た目の茶色いペーストを皿に空けた。最近それを食べたことを思い出したのか眉間に皺が寄る。どんな味がするのか勇利には想像もできないが、確かなのは、マッカチンはそれがお気に入りだということだ。うれしそうに皿に飛びつくと尻が揺れるほど尻尾を振りしきり、音を立てて食らいついた。  
　ふたりは食事中の相棒一匹を残し、そろそろと階段をおりた。静寂のなか、あたりに足音が反響する。荷物が重すぎないように、勇利の持ち物は前の日と同じバックパックとステッキというさっぱりしたものだった。まだふたりともメッセージの意味するところをあれこれ考えているようだった。名前で呼ばれていた。名前は母国語のひとつで書かれていた。  
　――偶然のはずがない。  
　あたりを包む雨と明るい銀色の光は、それ自体はごく普通の気象現象にもかかわらずなんだかもの珍しかった。頭上に広がる空は、この長い日々で初めて、一様に薄鼠色の雲に覆われている。にもかかわらずあたりは異様に明るく極彩色に彩られ、晴れたシアンの空が広がっていたときと比べても多少彩度が落ちる程度だ。ほかにも雨についてはあまりに不自然な点があり、勇利は考えをまとめようと眉間にしわを寄せた。ふたりは新しい世界へ生まれ出るかのように、おずおずと階段から外へ出た。  
「カルペ・ディエム、カツキさん」  
　ヴィクトルが陽気な調子で言った。  
「愛をこめて。ミスター・ニキフォロフ」  
　勇利は答えて、弱々しく微笑んだ。  
　勇利は疑念を解こうと試しに手を差し出した。思った通り、水が通常そうであるように、雨滴はてのひらに弾かれてさらにちいさな水滴になりはしなかった。存在ごと徐々に消えてしまったのだ。すべてがだ。てのひらに当たる前に消えたものもあった。地面の水溜まりにできた小さな同心円は、落ちた雨でできるはずのパターンにはきちんと合致せず、表面にアニメーションのテクスチャが貼られただけのようだ。勇利は頭をあげ、かすかに霧のかかる景色を見つめた。  
　以前はものごとが単に異常だったが、この雨のように振る舞わない雨のために、状況はとんでもなく馬鹿げたものへと発展していた。  
「フードはかぶらなくていいよ」ヴィクトルに告げたものの、この現象には混乱したままだ。「本物の雨じゃない。うまく説明できないけど、雨は物体に当たらない。濡れないよ」  
　ジャケットのフードをかぶろうとしていたヴィクトルは動きを止め、さきほど勇利がしたようにてのひらを上向きに突き出すと、雨粒が肌に触れる前に消えていく様を目の当たりにしてわずかに肩を跳ねさせた。  
「汚い言葉を使って申し訳ないが、クソだな」  
　起こったことの奇妙さを、男はどこかおもしろがっているようにも見えた。  
　――きっとヴィクトルはちょっとおかしくなっちゃったんだ。ぼくも人のことは言えないけど。  
　勇利はベルトに提げたウォークマンの再生ボタンを無意識に、ほとんど習慣として押しこんだ。弾んだベースとボンゴのビートをバックに明るいキーボードのメロディが流れだし、勇利はほっと息を吐きだした。

Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby/ Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around/ And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby/ When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still…

（どうして俺をその気にさせるの、かわいいベイビー。結局、俺は落ちこんで、もてあそばれるだけ。極めつけにつらいのは、電話をくれると約束したとき電話をくれないこと。それでも俺はきみが好きなんだ）

　気づくと ”Build Me Up Buttercup” のメロディにあわせてぼんやりと鼻唄を歌っていた。この曲は母の記憶を呼び覚ます。彼女はラジオでこれを聞きながらおだやかにキッチンを行き来し、みなが家族で営む宿で働くか、勇利と姉が学校に行くかして出払っているあいだ、野菜を刻んで大鍋いっぱいの煮物をことことと煮こんでいた。母はあわただしい一日を送り家族みなと同じように疲れ切っていても、いつも暖かく輝いて一家の中心だった。  
　そこは、霧に霞み、妙な人工の雨が降る無人の通りとはまったくの別世界だった。勇利の手が、ヴィクトルの手にそっと触れ、その手を取ると指を絡めた。他人と手を繋ぐことに不慣れな勇利ではなかった。ピチットのような友人と、純粋に友人として手を繋ぐのは当たり前だった。だがだれかを求めて胸を焦がす歌を聞きながらヴィクトルと――彼のような魅力的な相手と手を繋ぐのはどうも勝手が違った。  
　心地いいのと同時に肌が妙に熱くなる。勇利は自分が赤くなっていなければいいと思ったが、おそらく真っ赤になっているだろう。握ったヴィクトルの手は力強くて温かい。ここ数カ月でいちばん安心できて、現実感が持てた。  
　同行者がはたと足を止めたせいで勇利の思考は遮られた。彼は急停止のわけを聞こうと口を開きかけものの、唐突に立ち止まった理由を前方に見つけ、聞く必要がないことを悟った。替わりに、こわばった、かすれた笑い声が喉の奥から漏れた。  
　前の日にヴィクトルと出会った、こぎれいな住宅街の細い通りに、広大な虚空が広がっていた。きれいな家並みなどもともと存在しなかったかのようだった。

I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'/ You know that I have from the start/ So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart

（ほかのだれかじゃなく、きみが必要なんだよ、ダーリン。最初からそうだったと、わかっているだろう。だから俺を元気づけて。悲しませないで、かわいい人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original author (translation)
> 
> 温かいコメントや感想をありがとう。今のところ、みんなが僕と同じくらいこの作品を気に入ってくれててとても嬉しいよ！  
> みんなの予想に正解・不正解を伝えたり、ヒントをあげたりしたいけれど、そうすると楽しみが減っちゃうからね :3c  
> この章については、わあー！　くらいしか言うことがないんだけど、ほら、ふたりは手を繋いでる。わあー！　抱きあって眠ってる。わああー！！　恐ろしいことが起こるわけじゃないけど、ふたりに邪魔が入っちゃうけどね。


	5. A Million More Directions to get Lost in

　勇利はなにもない空間を見つめ、ぽかんと口を開いて空しく笑い、膝をついて酸素を取りこもうと喘いだ。ずっと頭のなかで渦巻いていた怖れや不安が首筋をくだって胸に集まり、肺や心臓を万力のように締めつける。  
「う、嘘だよね」笑おうとして喉を詰まらせた。「いったい全体、なにが起きてるの？」  
　隣に無言で立っていたヴィクトルが切れ長の青い目をすがめ、凪いだ瞳で虚空を見渡した。腰を屈め、通りの縁石から小石をひとつ取りあげた。勇利が膝をついたまま見ていると、銀髪の男はなにもない空間の裂け目へ石を放った。石がそのまま落ちなかったのは予想通りだった。波のない湖面に当たったときのように空中で跳ねたかと思うと、水切りのように何度か跳ねたのちに遠くで停止した。宙に浮いているようだ。  
　異常な光景に勇利のパニック発作はひどくなった。笑い声は大きく高くなり、呼吸は浅くなっていく。視線は石を捕えたまま、池に浮かぶ笹船のように石がぷかぷか上下するのを見つめた。ヴィクトルのほうへ目を向けると、その男は道の終わるところへ向かってゆっくりと慎重に歩を進めていた。ヴィクトルが身を屈めなにもない空間へと腕を振りおろすと、境界面で腕が自然と曲がった。  
「おもしろい……」  
　歳上の男はつぶやいて腰を伸ばすと、顎をさすって考えこんでいるようだった。  
「ヴィクトル、気を悪くしないでほしいけど、どのへんがおもしろいの？」勇利は叫んだ。ストレスとアドレナリンでハイになっている。「知らないなら教えてあげるけど、昨日はここに道があったんだ。この場所で、ヴィクトルがぼくの頭に銃を突きつけたことをちゃんと覚えてる。きっと忘れられないよ。なのに今の状況と来たらシェル・シルヴァスタインの『歩道の終るところ』だ。こんなこと普通は起こるはずない」  
「俺が言いたかったのは……」男はややいらだっていたが、それをこらえて静かに言った。「元々ここにあったと考えられるものは、瓦礫とか、まあなんでもいいけど……あっちで浮かんでるのかも……でも俺たちと同じで、なにものも過去へは戻れない……。勇利はどうしてシェル・シルヴァスタインの『歩道の終るところ』の話を？」  
　勇利ははっとした。ヴィクトルは科学的手法を援用しているのに、自分は間抜けにもとんだ醜態を晒した。  
　ヴィクトルはまた屈むと勇利へと優しく手を伸ばし、落ち着かせて立ちあがらせようとした。勇利はおずおずと手を取ると、震えながらやっとのことで立ちあがった。膝ががくがくして体を支えられない。呼吸を整えるあいだも手足はズキズキ痛むが、体を丸ごと乗っ取ろうと襲いかかるパニック発作をなんとか抑えにかかった。だらりとさげた手が震えるのでなにかで気をそらそうと、色あせたエンジ色のパーカについたフードのひもを手探りした。  
　ヴィクトルは手袋の手を勇利の肩へ置き、ゆっくりと腕をさすった。勇利は同行者の顔を盗み見て、そこに浮かぶ曖昧な笑みのなかに慰めを見出そうとした。男の瞳はあたたかだが困惑していた。  
「その『歩道の終るところ』って？」  
　彼は明るい調子で優しく尋ねた。場の空気をよくしようとしているのだ。すてきな人だと勇利は思った。死ぬほど怯えていなかったら、きっと心を惹かれただろう。  
　勇利は首をかしげてぼんやりと爪を噛み、子供のころに聞いた詩がどんなだったか思い出そうとした。  
「シェル・シルヴァスタインは読んだことない？　彼の詩のひとつくらいは、みんな読むもんだと思ってたから……。『ここは歩道の終わるところ　車道の手前　やわらかい草が白く光り　太陽が真っ赤に燃えて』……だとかね」  
　ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「読む機会がなかった……いや、機会を逃してたのかな。でも不思議とぴったりだね。そう思うだろ？」  
　勇利はうなずくと振り返り、一面に広がった白く薄ぼんやりとした空間を肩越しにちらりと見た。だれかが画像編集ソフトの消しゴムツールを使って、世界の大部分を適当に消してしまったようにも見える。  
「ここから離れたほうがいい。この通りが、その……消えたなら、ほかのものも消えるかもしれない」

Lean on me, when you're not strong / And I'll be your friend / I'll help you carry on / For it won't be long / 'Til I'm gonna need / Somebody to lean on

（くじけそうなときは、ぼくを頼って。がんばれるように力になるよ。ぼくにもきっと頼れる人が必要になるから、そのときまでの短いあだかもしれないけれど）

　勇利の腰のカセットプレイヤーは、まわりで繰り広げられるメロドラマなど知るよしもなく音楽を奏で続け、曲はテンプテーションズから “Lean on Me” へと移っていた。気づかないうちになんの説明もなく状況が変化し、ふたりは境界線に沿って歩きながら、手はしっかりと繋いでいた。ヴィクトルの一歩一歩が、これまでよりも速く緊張したものになっていることに勇利は気づいた。ついていくのがすこし大変だ。勇利はだが、文句は言わなかった。境界線の周囲を回るにつれ、そのなにもない空間によって町が隔離されていることがわかってきたからだ。町はすっぽりと包みこまれ、まるで白く霞んだなにもない空間に漂う島のようだ。  
　どこかタイタニック号が沈むさなかも演奏を続けた楽団のようだ。きっとこれは、たいしたことではないのだ。そう、かつては消えてしまった町もここにあり、雨は雨らしく降っていた。今ではこのナンセンスな怪奇現象が新しい常識だと、そういうことだろう。  
　物理的に存在するものと存在しないものを隔てる新たな境界線に沿ってうろついて、何時間も経ったように思われたころ、銀髪の男が立ち止まっていら立ち紛れに髪を掻きあげた。彼は打ち捨てられたアダルトビデオ店の、小汚い階段の上り口にドサリと腰をおろすと罵詈雑言を吐き捨てた。幸いにも勇利に意味はわからなかった。顔を埋めた両手の指の隙間からは、くぐもった落胆の声がしばらく漏れ聞こえた。  
　勇利は隣りに座りバックパックに手を突っこむと、以前収穫しておいた熟れたトマトのひとつを取りだした。悪態をつくロシア人の肩に腕を回すと、もう片手でトマトを手渡した。

Please swallow your pride / If I have things you need to borrow / For no one can fill those of your needs / That you won't let show

（あなたが求めるものをぼくが持っているなら、プライドは捨ててよ。言ってくれないと、だれもあなたの望みを叶えられないから）

「なにか食べて。すばらしいアドバイスじゃないのはわかってるけど、気を紛らわすのにはいいんじゃないかな？」勇利がおずおずと言った。「さっき古い詩のことを考えてたときのぼくとヴィクトルみたいだね。ヴィクトルの心理誘導に気付かないほど、ぼくはバカじゃないよ……それはそれとして、そのトマトは有機栽培だから体にいいよ」  
　ヴィクトルは指の隙間からチラリと見ると、こわばった手でトマトを受け取った。トマトに思い切り噛みつくさまは、こんな状況でなければ異常に見えただろう。だがふたりを取り囲むおかしな事象の数々を思えば、彼のように生のトマトを丸ごと食べることは、異常か正常かでいえばまだまだ正常なほうに分類できた。彼は咀嚼しては、さもうまそうに小さく喉を鳴らした。澄んだ果汁があごをしたたる。  
「勇利に恥ずかしいところを見られちゃったな。グラウンディング・テクニック一〇一。現実感が掴めるまで、刺激から自分を遠ざける」  
「簡単な認知行動療法だよね？」勇利が笑みを浮かべた。「その分野は専門じゃないけど、ちょっと研究してた」  
「そう、簡単な認知行動のヤツだ」  
　男はうなずくと腕を振りかぶり、通りの向こうに平らに広がる白い虚空を目がけ、食べかけのトマトを放り投げると勇利の肩にもたれかかった。それがポンポンと跳ね、空中の、目に見えない表面の上で止まったのをふたりして見つめた。  
「ほら、有機物も浮かぶ……おもしろいよ」  
「あの時計で、一日目のカウントダウンが始まってから育てたんだ。それと関係あるのかも」勇利は浮かんだ赤い欠片を見て言った。「わからないのは……なんで突然変わったのか。なんで立ち入りできるエリアがこんなに狭まったのか。なんだか見えない力で追い詰められてるみたい」  
　ヴィクトルが険しい顔でうなずいた。  
「ボートでも作って漕いでいくってのは？」  
「どこへ？」勇利がため息をついて訊いた。「あの向こうの景色は、暗澹たるものだとしか思えないよ。こんなことが起こった理由や仕組みについては見当もつかないけど、この裏になにがあったとしても、土地の大部分を消すほどの力を持ったヤツらだ。ぼくたちに、ギリガンくんみたいに無人島でも探させる気かもしれない」  
　ヴィクトルは考えこむように眉を寄せると勇利を見て、困惑しつつも楽しげな顔で首をかしげた。  
「勇利はだれにでもわかるものを例に挙げるべきだ」  
「無人島が出てくる古いコメディドラマがあったんだよ。例えがイマイチだった。なんでもないから気にしないで」勇利はかすかに頬を染め、言ったばかりの言葉を消すようにして、恥ずかしそうに手を振った。「要は、あの壁の向こう側にはなにもないと思うってこと。  
ぼくらになにをさせたいのか知らないけど、なにか起こるならこのエリア内に決まってる」  
「なら勇利の主張としては、俺たちにはなんらかの目的が与えられているってこと？」言って、ヴィクトルは青い目をすがめ、虚空をどこともなくじっと見つめた。「理屈は通るかもね。俺たちが出会って初めて日付けが進んだ。コマを次に進める必要があるはずだ」  
「これがなんの意味もないことで、ぼくの考えは的が外れているかもしれないけど、ぼくらにあまり選択肢はないと思う……」  
　勇利はおずおずと言うと、神経質に髪を掻き上げた。なにかを明言するのはまったく好きになれないから、いつも好んで無難な理論研究をしてきた。理論なら、それを裏付ける事実がなにもかも揃ったとしても、それが真実だと認定されるまでは理論のままだ。もし間違っていたとしても非難を受けることもない。心配症と不安症には、驚くと硬直する気絶ヤギ（フェインティング・ゴート）のような習性が付随するのだ。  
「ああ、理屈は通る。あのメッセージ、タイマーの通知、一日目をクリアした『報酬』。まるでガキが作ったくだらないゲームだ」  
　そう言ったヴィクトルの目は、思考の海のなかでどこかぼんやりしていた。  
　まるで出口のない迷路に閉じこめられたようなものだ。  
　勇利は階段の上り口にもたれかかり、灰色に空を覆う、一面の凪いだ雲を見やった。雨は降り続き、店のシェードの上でおだやかな雨音を立てている。とはいえすでにふたりが確認した通り、雨はそれに当たってすらいない。暑くも寒くもなく、のどかな空気が流れていて、こんな異様な状況でさえなければこの天気も悪くなかっただろう。  
　一切の状況が悲惨というわけではない。これまでは、それほど危険が差し迫っているとは思われなかった。もっと言えば、ほとんど危険はなかった。ただ、わけがわからない不思議な状況が目の前にあるだけだった。絡まった結び目を必死にいじくったところで、まったくほどけそうになかった。  
　黄色いアヒルを思い浮かべろ。ラバーダック・デバッキングだ。勇利は考えながら引きつった笑みを浮かべた。黄色いアヒルのためのぼくの王国――。  
「ぼくたちが見落としていた手掛かりがあるはずだ」勇利が静かにつぶやいた。視界の隅で、唐突に思考を中断さたヴィクトルが肩を跳ねさせた。「あのさ……ぼくらはカウントダウンが終わってから目を覚ました。プレーヤーをゲームに送りこみ、目的達成のためのヒントも与えないでクエストさせるなんて不自然だよ。だからどこかに手掛かりがあるに決まってる」  
　静かにうなずいたヴィクトルは、物思いにふけるように手をあごに当てていて、勇利にどこか「考える人」を連想させた。彼が目をきらめかせ、またたきもせず勇利の言葉を静かに吟味する。  
「ぼくらはあのメッセージをイタズラだと思いこんでたけど、もし手掛かりだったら？　フィールドを限定する見えない壁ができた。なら行くべき場所がきっとある。要はさ、アダムとイヴのアダルトビデオ店の店先にいてもダメなんだ……」  
　謎が解けたというふうに、ロシア人の唇が吊りあがって笑みが形作られるのを勇利は確かに見た。  
　これは名前だ。  
　カルペ・ディエム。その日を摘め（Seize the Day）。これは名前だったのだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考文献：シェル・シルヴァスタイン (著) 倉橋 由美子 (訳)『歩道の終るところ』講談社　1979年


End file.
